World of Remnant: Spider-Men
by HaloGoji75
Summary: It's been a few years since Arden Ambrose died defending the city of Vale, and Burn Parker, the current Spider-Man, is having doubts. Is he the right person to continue Arden's legacy? Would Arden himself approve of what he's doing? He's about to find out. Special thanks to Scam Man for letting this happen.


**Greetings all. Now, I know that you're all anxious for the next instalment of 'RWBY and Burn Squad', but today, we're gonna focus on the adventures of a different Burn.**

 **"You mean the one from that crappy RWBY Spider one shot you did a while back."**

 **It wasn't that bad.**

 **"The grammar kinda sucked. In fact, most of the grammar in your fics suck."**

 **Scam Man liked it. Speaking of which, special thanks to him for letting me write this and providing information that helped make it accurate.**

 **"Hey, is he hiring? I'm tired of working with you. There's not really any sexy chicks in any of your fics. And his RWBY Spider stories all have Black Cat, and she has sisters."**

 **He already has a Deadpool, but hopefully he is willing to take an extra.**

 **"Oh yeah, didn't that version of me have a talk show?"**

 **Yeah, but it got cancelled after the RWBY Marvel verse reboot.**

 **"D #$, I was hoping to replace his Deadpool once he got fired."**

 **Anyway, enjoy the fic.**

 **"Hey Scam Man, if your reading this, call my agent. We'll talk."**

* * *

 ** _Burn Parker was a regular person, until he was bitten by a genetically augmented spider, giving him arachnid like powers. However, Burn rejected these powers, and wished to live a normal life. That all changed when Arden Ambrose died during his final duel with the Goblin. Stricken with grief over not being able to help, Burn vowed to continue Arden's heroic legacy as Spider-Man._**

 ** _It's been 3 years since Arden died and Burn took over as Spider-Man. He has done a fairly good job of protecting the city of Vale, utilizing his Spider-Bots for surveillance and using his technological skill set to defeat villains with ease. But public opinion of the new Spider is causing Burn to have doubts about his worthiness. Little did he know that things were going to change drastically._**

* * *

Vale rooftops...

A man in a red and black suit sat atop one of Vale's many skyscrapers, reading a news paper and drinking a can of 'Red Boarbatsuk'. After taking a sip, he immediately spat the drink out.

"Ugh, how can people stand drinking his stuff?" He asked, tossing the can behind him. "I swear, its one of the worst drinks ever, of all-" His rant was interrupted when his watch beeped. He pulled up the holographic screen to see what was happening.

"OSCORP UNDER ATTACK BY MERCENARY KNOWN AS THE BEETLE." The robotic voice said.

"That new place meant to replace Alchamax?" He asked. "That's not good for business. Being robbed after being open for about a year and a half."

He got up, pulled his mask down over his mouth, and started stretching.

"Whelp" He said. "Better head on over."

He then extended his hand, and a stream of webbing shout out of it, attaching to a nearby building. He then swung forward, ready for action.

* * *

Oscorp Industrie's head quarters...

The front doors of Oscorp went up in flames as missiles went flying everywhere. People ran for their lives as cars exploded. Then, out of the smoke flew a grey and purple figure. A pair of metallic wings were on his back. Jets from his feet helped him fly. On his helmet were a pair of green, bug like eyes. In one of his hands, a strange looking device. He looked around, surveying the damage done.

"So, you're the 'Beetle'?"

The Beetle looked to see Spider-Man standing on a lamp post, arms crossed.

"Gotta say, that armor looks pretty cool." He said. "Too bad I have to break it."

The high tech mercenary turned towards Spider-Man, twin missile packs appearing on his shoulders. Spidey jumped out of the way as he fired, a few hitting the lamp post as the rest scattered amongst the street. Spider-Man outstretched his wrist, sending two balls of webbing towards his foe. The Beetle merely raised his hands, and used his wrist blasters to obliterate the webs.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" the Spider asked. "Can you at least tell me what you plan to do with that particle accelerator?"

The Beetle remained silent as he clipped the said device onto his belt. He then flew towards Spider-Man, firing his blasters. The arachnid themed hero responded by jumping into the air and landing on the Beetle's back.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" He asked.

The Beetle just stared at him before flying upwards, taking Spidey with him.

"Woah!" Spidey screamed as he and his foe flew higher.

The wall crawler raised his hand, activating his claws. Then he started slashing the Beetle's back pack. Eventually he found some wires.

"These look important." He said as he attempted to pull on them, only for the Beetle to do a barrel roll.

Spider-Man lost his grip and began plummeting downwards. He tried to shoot a web line, but was disappointed at a empty clicking sound.

"Not now web shooters." He said worryingly. "Great, the good old 'Parker luck' has struck again."

He raised the top half of his suit slightly, revealing a belt filled with canisters. He quickly removed two of them. He then rolled up his sleeves, revealing two devices on his wrist, and struggled to put the canisters into them. In his haste, he accidentally dropped one of them, but managed to get the other in.

' _Please be enough to break my fall.'_ He thought as he started to shoot a few globs of webbing, forming a net. He then positioned himself above that net as he feel.

' _I think, I'm gonna make it.'_ He thought.

His hopes were dashed when the Beetle rammed into him from the side, sending him into a nearby office building. The mercenary then aimed his shoulder rockets, ready to put an end to the masked hero. Before he could fire, two globs of webbing hit his cannons, stopping them from firing. As he attempted to remove the webs, Spider-Man flew out of the building and delivered a kick to his face, disoriented the high tech villain. As the Beetle recovered, Spider-Man took this time to insert another cartridge into his web shooters. The insect themed bad guy then aimed his blasters, having had enough of the vigilante.

" _Beetle, what are you doing?_ " A voice screamed into his ear. " _Forget the Spider, I need that particle accelerator now!_ "

The Beetle lowered his hands in defeat. Then he fired his rockets, and flew off. Spider-Man dodged the rockets, only to realize they weren't aimed at him, but at the citizens below.

"NO!" He shouted as he swung forward.

He fired a few bits of webbing, disabling a few of the rockets, but the rest continued towards their target. Once he managed to get in front of the barrage, Spider-Man set to work, using all of his webbing to create a wall of webbing.

' _Please work.'_ He mentally begged as he braced himself.

The wall exploded, the shockwave sending him back. Once he got up, he saw quite a bit of damage done.

"Is everyone ok?" He shouted to the civilians.

"Of course were not ok!" Someone shouted. "You let those missiles hit us!"

"I stopped them from doing much worse though!" Spider-Man said.

"Arden would have done better!" Another person from the crowd screamed. "He would have stopped all the missiles before they even got close to us."

"And he didn't need any creepy spider robots to stalk everyone for him!" a third person said. "So, why do you have to have a bunch of robots watch our every move, huh?"

Before Spider-Man could reply, he heard a soft crying sound.

"Daddy." A voice said weakly.

He turned and saw a small hand sticking out of the rubble of what was once a post office. A man was next to it, desperately moving debris from the hand.

"Hang on sweetie." He said. "Daddy's gonna get you out of there."

After a little while he pulled a small girl, no older than 5, out of the wreckage. Her body was filthy and covered with bruises. Spider-Man walked forward, but the man glared angrily at him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He shouted. "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY LITTLE GIRL ALMOST DIED!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS POSER!" Someone shouted as everyone started to throw small rocks at Spidey.

The arachnid themed hero dodged a few rocks before swinging away.

* * *

Later...

Burn Parker sat atop a skyscraper, with his mask off. He rubbed his temple as he thought about what happened.

' _I'm sorry Arden.'_ He mentally said. ' _I'm failing you. I tried to continue your legacy as Spider-Man. And now, people are suffering because I'm not good enough. I can never be the hero you were. And I'm sorry._ '

Burn picked up his mask and stared at it.

' _Am I the right person, to continue this legacy?_ ' He thought. ' _Or was I never meant to succeed Arden?_ '

Before he could question himself any further, his watch beeped. He opened the holographic screen and stared at it for a moment before putting his mask back on.

' _The nano tracers that I planted on Beetle during our fight have tracked him to a old Alchamax warehouse.'_ He mentally said to himself. ' _I'll bring him in first. Then, I'm giving up as Spider-Man.'_

* * *

Alchamax storage facility number 616...

Spider-Man stealthily crawled through an open window. He observed his surroundings for a moment. Hundreds of crates with the Alchamax logo surrounded him. He put a finger to his ear as the eyes of his mask started glowing.

' _Doesn't appear the security systems are online.'_ He thought.

The arachnid themed hero then dropped down onto the floor, ducking slightly to avoid detection. He then started walking slowly forward, letting the HUD from his mask follow the signal from his tracers.

"You fool!"

Spidey ducked down upon hearing that voice.

"Consider it fortunate that you didn't damage the particle accelerator!"

He looked over the crate he was hiding behind to se Beetle talking to a old man with a blue jacket and red pants.

"You can berate the Beetle over his poor performance later, Tinkerer."

The man, now known as Tinkerer, turned to the source of the new voice. A man in silver armor stepped out of the shadows. His hands were filled with claws, his elbows had spikes on them. An arachnid shaped helmet rested on his head, concealing his face.

"Did you finish it?" He asked, gesturing towards the large oval shamed machine behind them.

"Almost." Tinkerer replied. "I just have to install this last piece, then it will be all set."

"Excellent." The silver armored figure said. "Soon, I'll have all I need to conquer this world."

"Oh great, another ego maniac bent or taking over the planet." Spider-Man said, having chosen that moment to reveal himself. "What is it this time, a weather machine?"

"Ah, so you're the new Spider I've heard so much about." The silver figure grinned. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Spidey said. "Now, would you give me the honor of knowing you're name?"

"You haven't heard of me?" The silver man asked.

"Should I have?" The Spider questioned back.

"I'm Alistaire Smythe." He replied. "But please, call me the Spider-Slayer!"

"Ooh, catchy name." Spidey said.

"I've based my entire existence on killing the previous Spider-Man, unfortunately, he died before I could do so." Smythe said. "So, I've settled on a new goal. Total domination! But, I suppose I could indulge in some old habits, by ending you of course."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Spider-Man said.

"Oh, I'll give you something to fear." Spider-Slayer said.

Then two metallic tendrils sprouted from his back, and lunged towards Spider-Man. The arachnid themed hero jumped to the side as the tendrils impaled the ground where he was standing a moment ago. Before he could counter, his Spider-Sense started buzzing. He ducked just in time to avoid a lunge from the Beetle, a glowing green blade protruding from his wrist. The merc then fired his wrist blasters at the arachnid. Spidey dodged the blast of energy, but barley had time to react when Spider-Slayer came in with a left hook, sending him back. He rolled to the side to avoid another tendril, and jumped back just in time to avoid a downward slash from Beetle.

"Come on Beetle, is that the best you got?" Spider-Man taunted. "And I thought you were actually though."

The bug themed mercenary responded with more energy blast. Spidey jumped to the side, letting the blast hit the machine behind him.

"You fool!" Tinkerer screamed. "You damaged the controls!"

"That doesn't sound too good." Spidey said.

A small orb of energy appeared in the middle of the oval. Lightning came out of it as it started to grow larger.

"And that defiantly isn't good."

The orb continued to grow until imploding, blinding everyone with a flash of light. When Spider-Man lowered his hands, he noticed a few things. One, he wasn't in a warehouse anymore, he was outside on a rooftop. Two, Beetle, Tinkerer, and Spider-Slayer were gone. And three, It was night outside when it was day a few minutes ago.

' _Ok, what just happened?'_ He mentally asked himself.' _Did I just get teleported or something?_ '

Before he could think any more of it, he heard scream. He tracked the source to a nearby alley way, where he saw a man being cornered by three thugs, armed with metal pipes.

"You should have just given us your wallet, dude." The middle thug said. "Now, you're gonna get it."

Spider-Man immediately dropped down and took out the thugs on the sides with a split kick. He then grabbed the leader with his ankles and threw him behind him. After webbing the crooks up, he turned towards the victim.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Dude!" The man said. "Love the new look!"

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the red and blue was ok." He said. "but you look like such a bad a # now."

Spider-Man stood there for a moment, confused.

"Anyway, thanks for the save." The man said as he walked away.

Spider-Man watched him leave before he scratched his head.

' _Ok, did someone actually compliment me?_ ' He asked himself. ' _And what did he mean by 'new look'? I've always worn this suit. Ever since everyone got mad at me for wearing a copy of Arden's old suit._ ' Spidey shook his head for a moment. ' _Focus Parker, Spider-Slayer's still at the warehouse. Gotta go stop him._ '

He extended his hand and started swinging.

* * *

Alchamax storage facility number 616...

"Alright Smythe!" Spider-Man shouted as be burst through the celling window. "Round two, lets goo-"

He trailed off when he noticed the room full of workers staring at him.

"It's Spider-Man."

"What's he doing here?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"That new suit looks awesome!"

"Uh, why are you guys working here?" Spider-Man asked. "Alchamax was shut down a few years ago, you know, since the guy who ran it was secretly a big green monster and all."

"I think he's talking about Tyler." One worker said. "But last I checked, Tiberius ran the company, not his kid."

"Yeah, now get out of here!" Another shouted. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Later, above Vale...

' _It's official._ ' Spider-Man thought as he swung through the city. ' _I've entered the twilight zone_. _First people are actually being nice to me and saying they like my suit. Then I find out Alchamax is still in business, with Tiberius not being a horrific goblin monster. And now, not only am I unable to access my Spider-Bots, but when I try to find Horizon Labs, it doesn't exist! What is going on here?_ '

He landed on a rooftop, pausing to think some more

' _What did that gadget do?_ '

His thinking was interrupted when his Spider-Sense started blaring. Before he could react, something hit him in the side, sending him flying into a nearby wall. While he was trying to recover, he felt some extra pressure on his throat. Suddenly, a figure in a red suit wearing a blue sweater with a spider symbol on it materialized out of thin air before him, elbow at his throat.

"I swear to God, If my face is under your mask, I will take a sand blaster to it." The figure said. "Then I'm going to castrate you so you don't sleep with any girls I like."

' _Why does all the weird stuff happen to me?_ ' Spidey mentally asked.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 1.**

 **"Ooh, Spidey on Spidey, I bet everyone is freaking out right now."**

 **What's gonna happen next? Find out, next time.**


End file.
